1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake systems and more particularly to those that can be actuated automatically through a switch, preferably the ignition switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been designed in the past implementing brake systems in vehicles of different types. Most of them require a user to exert a pulling force of relatively significant magnitude. None of these devices however are activated by a switch or the ignition switch typically found in these vehicles in the manner claimed in the present application.
The closest prior art to the best of Applicant's knowledge corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,077 issued to Carlson in 1991. Even if it uses an electric motor, the starter motor of the vehicle is not used requiring the installation of an additional motor. Also, other features claimed here are not even suggested in this patent.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. Representative of these patents for brake systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,418; 3,539,038; 4,224,832; 4,561,527; 4,629,043; 5,067,366; 5,119,912; 5,131,288; 5,178,237; and 5,180,038. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.